


Him and I

by Booklion



Category: Anna and the French Kiss, Divergent - Fandom, tfios - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklion/pseuds/Booklion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sappy love story kinda about me but also kinda about you. This is about a teenage couple and I used a lot of different books along with my personal life as inspiration. I will post more chapters and I hope you give this one a read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Park

I Am am sitting alone on the rock in my backyard when I see him walking towards him. He offers me his hand and I oblige as I stand from the rock and follow him. We walk to the old convince store located down the street and get two snow cones that we eat as we continue walking. 

We walk and walk and by now the sun is setting and our bodies are beginning to cast shadows on the pavement. His is slightly bigger than mine. Our snow cone cups are long discarded. We walk with our hands swinging in between us. We both feel our palms becoming uncomfortably sweaty but we do not dare break apart. We do not dare ruin this moment. 

With the park now in sight, any last twinge of conversation has dwindled. 

I begin to feel nerves that he doesn't want to talk to be but as we sit on the damp grass, our knees touching slightly, all nerves fade into something that never existed. 

He takes both of my hands in his and flips them palm side up.

"I will read your fortune" he says to me. 

"You see that big line there?" He asks pointing near my thumb.

"Ya" I reply. 

"That one means you love someone" he let's go of my hand and shows me his.

"I have one too" he says pointing to the same spot as he did on mine. 

"Who do you love?" I ask already knowing the answer. 

"You obviously" he says in a hushed tone. 

With that he let's go of my other hand and gently touches my cheek, bringing my face closer to his. My arm wraps around his waist. I feel his soft lips first on my nose and them on my own. I comb my free hand through his hair, pulling him closer. I knock him over and he is lying on him back and I am lying on top of him still kissing him. 

If it were daytime, I would be worried about someone seeing us: his moms, who seriously disapproves of him having any kind of relationship, or some stray kid who wondered away from his friends, but now with the light decreasing and the dark of the nigh steadying creeping in, I can say for sure that we are safe for anyone's sight.


	2. I Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glamorous morning of who ever this is.

I wake up not because I chose too, but because it is hard to sleep when the whole fuggin sun decides to show up in your bedroom and shine into your face. 

I walk out of my small room, my feet and knees cracking with every step I take. I reach the bathroom which is just down the hall, and splash some water on my face in attempts to wake me up. 

When those fail, I return to the comfort of my bed and check my phone for any messages. 

I got one from him which read a simple "good morning" followed by a cute smily emogi. 

Next I checked my ao3 and found one new comment on my latest works. 

Since today was not feeling very productive, I climbed back under my covers and replied to my one lone text. 

"Rise and shine" kind of cliché but then again the best relationships are. We seem to have that kind of relationship. You know that kind where one person can never get enough of the other. We can spend hours talking, our hours walking (or my personal favorite hours kissing) and we never seem to get bored. 

I start to become annoyed that he is taking so long to reply that I decide to get dressed for what ever adventures I'm sure he'll take me on today. 

I slip on my favorite pair of black legging, and a green t-shirt that shows that yes: I am a girl and yes: contrary to popular belief i do have boobs. 

I look down at my still bare feet and put on fluffy socks because shoes don't seem like the best option at this point. 

Realizing I have no awareness of time, I glance at my clock and realize that my once sweet and cute "rise and shine" text has become very much out of context considering it is now the tender time of 1:30 in the afternoon. 

I eat my very mixed snack of a sandwich with orange juice and my phone beeps. 

It's him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Updates soon.


	3. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter

I tug my hair in a ponytail and I hear my door bell ring. I run down my stairs and see him. He smiles at me and I grab some shoes.

"So... What are we gunna do today?" I ask.

"You'll see" he says through a half smile.

I notice that we turn the way towards the beach and I realize that I didn't bring a bathing suit. I saw nothing as we approach the waves.

The sets down the bag he was carrying and takes out a towel for us to sit upon. 

"The waves are really big today, I don't think it's really safe to go swimming" I lie. 

"No they're not" he cringes at the sun and then puts on his sun glasses.

"Ya they are look at them, they are like six feet tall". 

With that he picks me up and I start to flail my arms but he grips around my stomach tighter. He throws me into the ocean but luckily, it's not that deep so I stand, water dripping from my hair. 

He runs in right behind me, however unlike my self he came prepared and is wearing swimming trunks. 

"Wow the waves are soooOooOOOOoo big" he mocks "you nearly died".

"Yes I am a ghost, a salty dripping wet ghost" I notice his twisted grin and splash water at him. He splashes me back. 

In no time I get water in my eye and it starts to sting because I'm wearing contacts. 

I drop some eye drops in my eye and the fun continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinds short

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first chapter. Hope you enjoy, there is more to come.


End file.
